fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Questor Fergo
Background Dejak Fergo was born into a small farming town in the rural reigon on Vakerso. At ten his town was attacked by Ork raiders he and his friend Natasha Jokvic (Check The Vakerian Guard to find out who she is) survived by hiding in a water tower. When the Vakerian Guard arrived he saw xeno's killed for the first time and swore he would kill as many as he could before he died. Guard life Training He joined at sixteen and went to basic training in the Vakerian base in the mountains. He was bigger and stronger then his comrades a lot of drill sergeants believed he would be a heavy weapons team member. Fergo showed more promise in close combat and marksmanship with sergeants saying he was 'Adequate' with heavy weapons. He was then assigned to the 6th Regiment. 6th regiment A mere week into his job in the 6th he found out why the 6th was a scary regiment. The leader of the 6th Commisar Fadro Zas didn't believe in executing his own men, he thought that public humiliation was the only way to teach them a way. Fergo saw this when a rookie entered the barracks not knowing that his Las-Gun still had a cell loaded in the Gun, the Las-Gun was faulty thats why it still could fire. The rookie dropped the rifle causing it to fire killing a fellow rookie who was entering the barracks. Zas made the rookie carry full gear, a few logs and a weight equivalent to a heavy bolter for more or less any excersise even if it didn't require full gear. The guard became what was known as the 'Skeleton' and Fergo became the Skeletons friend and helped him through the excersise. First Battle. Battle of Throner Fergo's first battle was fighting Orks on a small planet near Vakerso which is where the Ork raiders were believed to come from they were company and was the first to land on the planet and one of the first to get kills. After a few months of fighting it was revealed that the Orks were bribed by a Chaos sorcerer to harass the Guard. When the Orks had been dealt with they found the Chaos base which had a few Chaos space marines, Fergo killed one of these and was alongside Zas and his command squad in the fight against the Sorcerer. Second Battle. War of Jogpunda A jungle world near the eastern fringe a few light years from Vakerso was invaded by the Tau. The local PDF couldn't hold and went into the jungle to a designated drop point for a Imperial force with any civilians. When part of the 6th landed the whole force was moving to the nearest city which was needed to land the other companies needed for the rest of the planet. The Tau had dug in using bunkers and the buildings. The artillery the 6th deployed had wrecked half the city but they hadn't deployed their armoured company yet so they had to rush the bunkers. Fergo took out two bunkers one with a grenade the other with his sword. He then killed a Shas'la and picked its honour blade up and its now attached to his pack. Once they secured the city the rest of the 6th landed and the 3rd company of the Brothers of Solitude moved to the capital city where a death strike plasma missile was used against 3/4 of a attacking Tau force the rest retreated into the governers palace where a assault was mounted. The Company Captain Leroy Killsink was severely injured by the Tau commander to the point of near death if not for the actions of Fergo who killed the Commander with his sword. Captain Killsink when healed asked to speak with Fergo, the commander's of the 6th were also in presence. Captain Killsink thanked Fergo and gave him his Bolt Pistol. Commisar Zas then realised Fergo's potential and promoted him to Questor but the War on Jogpunda was not over even though the Tau had been defeated another enemy the Necrons. Fergo, a squad of Vakerian scouts, Captain Killsink, a Space Marine scout squad and a Tech Marine went in search of a chapter relic which was under ground in caverns they were ambushed after they got the relic and Fergo and a Vakerian scout were taken into the depths. By the time the rest of the forces got there they found all except Fergo and the scout. When they went further into the Caverns they found bodies of Necrons and Chaos and a broken teleporter with no sign of Fergo or the Scout. Fergo and the scout were on a chaos ship and found their way off the ship disguised as traitor guard. The ship was then destroyed by the battle barge of the Brothers of Solitude. Him Personality He is a calm headed man and is always enthusiastic to do his duty against the enemies against the Emperor but also very casual. "Look rookies killing the enemies of man is like walking you kill one you still have to kill more to accomplish anything" -Questor Fergo in the Base on Vakerso when asked by recruits what its like in the guard- Appearence Fergo is as it says taller then the average Vakerian even though most Vakerian men stand on average 6ft 3-6, Fergo is 6ft 8. He has Brown eyes and a scar from the corner of his left eye down his cheek to the bottom of his jaw. In addition he has the standard Vakerian hair cut despite being able to grow it since he's an officer. Category:Imperial Soldiers of Note Category:Imperial Guard Category:Characters